Dor
by Kellysds
Summary: Devido a Licantropia Remus não se permite continuar o seu casamento com Ninfadora, após saber da gravidez da esposa ele sai de casa por se considerar perigoso para a esposa e filho. Fic MM que faz parte do Projeto 19 anos do Forum Lumus Maximum!


Dor

Frio era uma das palavras que se aplicava perfeitamente na descrição de como estava seu coração naquele momento. Sim ele estava frio e pesado como um grande cubo de gelo. Entretanto lhe queimava como brasa, ardendo, machucando, sangrando, tamanha era sua dor. Dor que ela achou que nunca fosse sentir. Já havia sofrido antes, porém, nada comparado ao que passava agora. Antes, sofreu por que queria mais que tudo viver aquele amor. E agora depois de tê-lo vivido, como poderia ficar sem? "Droga." Como ele poderia pensar que ela ficaria bem?

Mudou de posição ficando de costas para o lado que ele ocuparia na cama se ainda estivesse ali. Ficou de frente para a janela sem realmente prestar atenção à lua, que mesmo não estando em seu todo, brilhava e fazia com que um pouco de seu brilho entrasse e parcamente clareasse o quarto. Puxou o travesseiro para mais perto na inútil esperança de que seu corpo parasse de reclamar a ausência dele. Tola. O efeito obtido foi o inverso, o cheiro dele estava impregnado no travesseiro, e assim que inalou a essência amadeirada, as imagens que a feriam e lhe torturavam saltaram aos seus olhos como um filme. Um filme de terror tosco e amador.

_Estava deitada de lado na cama, brincando com um par de sapatinhos brancos nos dedos e não precisou virar-se para saber que ele havia chegado. Sentiu a sua presença, o seu cheiro. ___

_- Você demorou mais do que o normal hoje, - falou ainda de costas - estava preocupada. ___

_- Não precisava. – Seu tom beirava quase a indiferença. ___

_- Sou sua esposa Remo, é claro que fico preocupada. – Disse ela com a voz doce, fingindo mais uma vez não notar a frieza com que ele falara. Tinha se tornado uma constante ignorar o tom que ele usava. Se virando na cama, ficou de frente para ele. O viu encostado a parede ao lado da porta. – Você não vem me dar um beijo? ___

_Ele via o receio nos olhos dela e sabia que a mulher fazia de tudo pra ignorar o que estava diante de seus olhos. ___

_- Nós temos que... ___

_- Olha só os sapatinhos que eu fiz! – Falou como se seu pedido não tivesse sido ignorado e fazendo de conta que ele nada havia dito. Virou-se, e com os sapatinhos nos dedos como se os calça-se, sentou na beirada da cama. – Molly me ensinou. ___

_- Dora? ___

_- Ela me deu alguns novelos de lã para eu fazer mais, – Continuando a ignorá-lo, puxou a gaveta do crido mudo com mais força que a necessária, deixando cair no chão tudo que tinha dentro. Ajoelhou-se pra pegar falando rápido. - Vou lhe mostrar, tem muitas cores. Ela disse que vai me ensinar a fazer casaquinhos também. ___

_Estava nervosa, não queria ouvir o que ele tinha pra lhe dizer. O conhecia bem demais pra saber no que estava pensando. Sabia também que ele não era de mudar de opinião, porém lutava bravamente pra afastar essa certeza. Estava perdendo. ___

_Fazia quinze dias que ela sentia o marido distante. Lembrava perfeitamente do dia em que começou o afastamento. Fora ingênua em pensar que ele ficaria tão feliz quanto ela com a noticia que tinha para lhe dar. Mesmo sabendo que eram tempos difíceis e que foram irresponsáveis por não terem tomado nenhuma atitude para evitar que isto acontecesse, ela estava feliz como nunca. Realizada era a palavra. Mesmo que um filho só tivesse feito parte de seus planos para um "futuro" distante, agora que o carregava em seu ventre não poderia imaginar sua vida sem ele. ___

_- Eu sou tão desastrada, mas pego isso num minuto. – Podia ter usado a magia para guardar as coisas de volta na gaveta, entretanto não o fez. ___

_- Dora. - Chamou ele mais uma vez. ___

_- Só um minuto Remo! ___

_- Ninfadora! – Chamou após um tempo em que só se ouvia o som da respiração descompassada de Tonks e dos objetos que ela depositava de volta a gaveta. ___

_- É Dora, Remo. Dora! – Tonks se levantou, ficando de frente para ele, com lágrimas nos olhos o que acontecia constantemente agora, por conta da gravidez. ___

_- Nós temos que conversar. ___

_- É sobre a Ordem? Tiveram notícias dos garotos? – Tonks secou os olhos e andou até o guarda-roupas onde apanhou uma caixa. Com o coração apertado Remo via a inútil tentativa dela e fugir do assunto. ___

_- Não, não é sobre a Ordem e não tivemos noticias deles. Harry e os outros continuam se dar sinal. Temos que conversar sobre nós. ___

_- Sim claro, temos que decidir como eu vou poder ajudar na Ordem, já que não posso me arriscar. – Ela voltou a se abaixar perto do criado mudo e começou a transferir parte das coisas que estivera na gaveta para a caixa. ___

_- Eu já disse que não é sobre a Ordem que temos que conversar, e sim sobre nós. Pare de fingir que não percebeu nada Dora, você não é... ___

_- Eu não quero conversar. – Disse num sussurro, sentando-se de volta na cama e deixando a caixa, e parte das coisas que caíram da gaveta, no chão. ___

_Ele viu os cabelos dela mudando do usual rosa-chiclete para o castanho, sua cor natural, e sabia que ela já entendera tudo. Mesmo que a dor o devastasse, o remorso que sentia ultrapassava todas a suas vontades. E resistindo a vontade de abraçá-la e dizer que tudo ficaria bem ele falou sem mais rodeios. ___

_- Eu vou embora! ___

_Tonks tinha os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos e a cabeça nas mãos, chorava, mas sentia raiva por isso, nunca foi fraca nem gostou de se sentir assim, durante o tempo em que Remo a evitava ela sofreu, sim muito, mas se entregar ao choro era uma coisa a qual ela se recusava. E agora depois de ter pertencido a ele e vivido dias maravilhosos, ter que abrir mão disso, era inaceitável e ela iria fazer o que pudesse para evitar a separação. Secou as lágrimas que lhe escorrera pelo rosto e levantou encarando-o, os olhos vermelhos, mas cheios de dignidade e determinação. ___

_- Não, você não vai Remo... – Ele tentou interromper, mas ela não deixou. – Você é meu marido se casou comigo, você me "ama", e a menos que me prove o contrário. O que eu não imagino como, porque eu vejo nos teus olhos, a menos que me prove, você não sairá de casa. ___

_- Já está decidido, Dora, eu vou e pronto, não vou ficar aqui e expor você e... – Ele hesitou. – o bebe a minha condição... ___

_- Que se dane a sua condição. - Ela andava pelo quarto enquanto falava. Ele mantinha-se encostado à porta. - Eu já disse a você que não me importo com isso, e nós temos lidado muito bem com ela nesses meses, e será assim sempre. ___

_- Não será, e eu não vou impor a ele, ou ela, – Tonks vislumbrou um rápido brilho passar nos olhos do marido – a minha presença e condição. Os da minha "espécie" não têm filhos Dora, todos que vivem às voltas com um de nós, sofrem – Tonks bufou. – Meus pais sofriam, - Remo tinha a voz embargada, mas em momento algum a determinação o abandonou – eu não vou deixar que o meu filho sofra preconceitos e discriminações por ter um lobisomem como pai. ___

_- Ah sim. – A voz dela estava carregada de ironia. – Como eu fui me esquecer que nos abandonando vai mudar o fato de que é o pai dele? ___

_- Ele ficará melhor sem mim por perto, - ele justificou ignorando a dor que sentira pelas palavras dela. - Vocês ficarão... ___

_- Um filho precisa dos pais por perto Remo. Precisa crescer com eles por perto. ___

_Pela primeira vez desde que chegara ele se desencostou da parede e caminhou para perto dela, sentando ao seu lado na cama, porém, infelizmente, Remo não parecia pensar do mesmo jeito, o seu problema com a licantropia não o permitia sentir o mesmo que ela. ___

_- Eu fui à casa de sua mãe e pedi para que ela cuidasse de vocês. – Receoso passou a mão pelos cabelos dela - Tem uma chave de portal que te levara para lá em duas horas. Creio que é o tempo necessário para você arrumar as suas coisas. Se não for, leve o que puder ou precisar para hoje e volte com ela amanhã para apanhar o resto. ___

_Tonks se virou pra ele a fim de discutir, ele por sua vez não contendo mais a vontade chegou mais perto e depositou um beijo em seus lábios. Um beijo rápido e casto. O ultimo. ___

_Antes que ela pudesse ter qualquer reação ele se levantou e saiu do quarto. ___

_- Por favor. – Ela estava suplicando – Não faz isso com a gente. ___

_Do meio da pequena sala que tinha a casa deles Remo se virou para Tonks que estava parada ao pé da escada que levava ao andar de cima. Ele viu a dor nos olhos dela, mas já havia se decidido. Seria melhor assim. Melhor pra ela, melhor para o bebe. E para ele? Não importava. Ele não era a prioridade, nem os seus sentimentos. ___

_- Farei tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance para não vou causar nenhum mal a você além dos que eu já causei... ___

_- Eu não vejo como isso pode vir a ser possível, – ela o interrompeu não acreditando no que estava ouvindo – com você tendo uma atitude dessas. Pense Remo. O maior mal que pode nos causar é nos abandonar. ___

_- Não esqueça o horário da chave. – Ele falou ao pegar a capa de viagem e caminhar em direção à porta. ___

_- É o nosso filho Remo. ___

_Ele olhou para trás, assim que sua mão tocou a maçaneta da porta, Tonks se apegou àquele gesto e andou em sua direção. Mal dera dois passos ele abriu a porta, saiu e desaparatou. ___

_- Remo! – Ele não estava mais. _

Voltou à realidade ao ouvir passos no corredor. Sentiu o coração acelerar no peito quando a porta abriu, e não pôde disfarçar o desapontamento quando viu sua mãe entrando no quarto.

- Você perdeu a chave de portal, e como não apareceu por horas, vim ver como você estava.

Tonks não disse nada, só desviou os olhos da mãe para a janela. O dia já amanhecera e ela nem havia notado o tempo passar. Fechou os olhos quando a mãe passou a mão em sua cabeça, era sempre assim que ela fazia quando era pequena e tinha pesadelos. Levantou a cabeça permitindo a mãe se sentasse, e deitou a cabeça em seu colo.

- Chore querida – a mãe acariciava os cabelos castanhos. – Chore o quanto precisar.

E sentindo-se suspensa, sem chão, ela chorou. Chorou a dor de ser abandona pelo homem que amava e sabia ela, a amava também.

******************************************************************************

Esta é minha versão da separação de Remus e Tonks durante Relíquias da Morte, tive a idéia quando ouvi a musica "Amado" da Vanessa da Mata e depois li "Charlie" da Priscila Louredo, então ai esta.

Pri muito obrigada por betar. Bjks. Te amo!

Espero sinceramente que gostem e se tiverem um tempinho comentem.

Kelly

Bjks.


End file.
